


Rivalry

by EmbretheWorld



Series: Thomas has a Pet Bird called Dick [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, dont take this seriously, its just me making dick jokes cause i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Dick really doesn't like Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Thomas has a Pet Bird called Dick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just an excuse to make Dick jokes. 
> 
> Down below is what Dick looks like.

Never had Alexander hated Dick more in his life. 

Who was Dick you might be asking? Well, Dick was Thomas's pet bird- specifically a Cheeked Conure bird that-, why was he named Dick? He had no fucking idea. All he really knew is that he was enjoying a peaceful evening in Thomas's apartment, cuddled up on the couch, completely unaware to the unwanted- to him at least, most likely not Thomas- visitor, now in the room. A viel of silence was cast across the room, sunlight creeping into the room with its golden rays casting warmth on the floor. 

Alexander pressed a soft kiss to Thomas's lips with a smile growing on his face. Well... That was until Thomas started to laugh and Alexander stared at him with wide eyes and raised brows. "Wha- what are you laughing about?!" The Caribbean spluttered, Thomas pointed towards his desk a grin growing on his face.

Alexander looked in the direction Thomas was pointing to see Dick- the pet bird who he was still getting used too- who was currently starring- possibly glaring?- at him, while puffing its feathers- chest perhaps?- out at him. What the fuck. Whom the fuck does this bird think he is? And what the fuck does he think he's doing?

"The fuck are you looking at bird?" The Caribbean angrily inquired at the cheeked conure. Dick puffed his chest out more, taking a step forwards on the desk it was currently perched at. Alexander frowned and rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that," He said, Dick- most likely- glowered back at him. He laid his head on Thomas's chest pouting, Thomas simply looked down at him an amused expression on his face. 

"What are you rivals with my pet now?" Thomas snorted as Alexander glared at him, slightly pouting. "Shut up!" The Virginian raised an eyebrow at him with his lip slightly curling up. "Make me," Alexander smirked at him and leaned up a pressed a kiss to Thomas's lips once more, a kiss that was supposed to be longer but was sadly interrupted by a familiar sound. 

Right in the middle of the kiss, Dick let out a loud shriek; Thomas started laughing again. Alexander sat up and practically glared daggers at Dick. "YOUR A FUCKING DICK, DICK!" Thomas just simply laughed more as the bird shrieked at him again. 

And that's when Alexander decided that he hated Dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> There may not be a part two to this cuz this was just a fun draft.


End file.
